


Sold, But Already Taken

by AlexFan4Life



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexFan4Life/pseuds/AlexFan4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"TEN THOUSAND DOLLARS GOING ONCE… TEN THOUSAND GOING TWICE… SOLD!... to the dark-haired beauty from the back!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sold, But Already Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I've tried, but don't know the super secret handshake.  
> Note: First fanfict story EVER! Will get better with summaries on future stories.

 

* * *

 

 

_“TEN THOUSAND DOLLARS GOING ONCE… TEN THOUSAND GOING TWICE… SOLD!... to the dark-haired beauty from the back!”_

  
 

**H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

 

“I’m sorry, excuse me?” Steve said with a look of horror on his face.  “You can’t possibly be serious, Sir” he groaned.  Steve stood there with his mouth hanging open, eyes as big as saucers, and his hand subconsciously moving to the gun hanging on his hip, like that would solve anything.

 

“Commander, you have no say in the matter.  My wife is chair of this year’s fundraiser and she wants **_you_** and **_your team_** to headline the event.  And, if my memory serves me correctly, isn’t your budget for the upcoming year sitting on my desk for review?” the Governor said with a smug grin.

Steve drops his head, sighs, and says “yes, Sir.”

 

**H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

 

Steve struggled with what to tell Danny and Chin all the way back to HQ.  So much so that he didn’t realize he had taken the long way back to the office in some strange way to avoid the inevitable.  Thoughts passed through his head like 1) he could lie and tell them it was an undercover assignment (they’d never speak to him again when they finally found out the truth; this, after Danny ranted until he was blue in the face), 2) that there’s an extra week’s vacation in it for them (which wouldn’t tempt them since they rarely get a day off anyway, it would send them into hysterics though, and then again, another rant from Danny until he was breathless), or… 3) fuck… NOTHING was going to get them to buy into this one.  HE didn’t even want to buy into it himself, how could he expect them to?  However, Steve was a man of his word.  He would do what was asked of him, and by extension, so would Danny and Chin.  Pulling the car into his parking spot at HQ, Steve turned the car off, sat staring out the window, and then dropped his head to the steering wheel.  As he crawled out of his truck, he whispered “okay, here goes nothing.”

 

**H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

 

As Steve walked through the glass doors, he was sweating and had a pasted-on grin that didn’t quite reach his ears.  Danny, Chin, and Kono were all standing around the tech table having a good laugh about something.  If Steve didn’t know any better, he was guessing it was Chin and Kono laughing at Danny’s expense for another one of his Hawaiian culture faux pas.

 

As he approached them, it was Kono who noticed Steve first.  “Hey Boss!  Meeting go well with the Governor?”  She knew Steve was called to the Governor’s office for a meeting earlier that morning, for what she assumed was about the budget that Steve had turned in the week before.  She knew he had slipped in additional money for the latest and greatest in high-tech gadgets, TAC vests, and more guns, grenades, and ammunition.  She was secretly doing the happy dance in her head.

 

Danny might’ve had his back to Steve, but after 3 years of “reading” the Navy SEAL and Steve’s lack of answering Kono, he instantly knew there was something wrong without even turning around.  “Steven, what is it?”

 

Steve stops dead in his tracks, crosses his arms, glares at Danny, and says “why do you always think there’s something wrong? Don’t tell me I had a face, I was smiling when I walked in here.  All I did was…”

 

Danny quickly interrupts and says “stop rambling and just spill it Rambo.”  Steve sighs, but isn’t about to take Danny’s bait and start an argument.  With the news he’s about to lay on them, the combination of an argument and his news can only end badly… for Steve.

 

Chin, who’s been standing there quietly and zen-like, finally speaks up “do we have a new case?”

 

“No,” Steve says.

 

“Did the Governor approve our budget?” Kono smiles while bouncing in place with excitement.

 

“Kind of,” Steve cringes as he dropped his gaze down to the floor in front of him.

 

“Kind of?  What the hell does that mean?” as Danny’s arms start flailing around.

 

Just then, Cath, Steve’s “not-girlfriend” walks in the door in her Navy blue fatigues. “Hey guys.  Steve, you got a second?” she says as she walks towards Steve’s office, not waiting for the others to return her greeting.

 

It wasn’t unusual for Cath to stop by unannounced, but usually she was off duty when she did.  However, clearly with her in her fatigues and her hair done up in a bun, something was up.  Then it dawned on Steve.  Oh shit, they were supposed to spend the weekend on Molokai before Cath’s leave was over.  Steve was so worried about telling Danny and Chin about the fundraiser, he totally forgot about his previous plans with Cath.  How was he going to tell her?  She’d been talking about it for days.  How could one little ‘ol fundraiser throw Steve’s life into total hell on earth.  Steve, sensing her uneasiness, starts “Cath, what’s up?  You okay?” as he caresses her arms up and down and leans in to give her a quick peck on the lips.

 

“I’m okay, but I’ve got some bad news” she says.  Steve hasn’t seen Cath look this upset or disappointed since the Governor’s Ball when their plans were cut short by a case and her 48-hour leave was over before she got to spend any time with Steve.

 

Steve fearing it’s something serious, wraps his arms around her, kisses her cheek, and whispers in her ear “it’s okay, you can tell me anything.”

 

Steve lightly runs his fingers up and down her back trying to give some comfort.  Shivers run down Cath’s spine just from Steve’s touch as she wraps her arms around his middle and lets out a heavy sigh as she speaks “our weekend plans are going to have to wait for another time.  I’ve been called back to the base early for a briefing.  I’m on my way in right now.  I’m so sorry Steve.  I was really looking forward to having some quiet time, just the two of us all to ourselves.  No Navy.  No case.  No Danny.  No interrupt--.”  Before Cath can finish, Steve’s palming her face with both hands and pressing his lips to hers in a passionate, open-mouthed kiss that leaves both of them dizzy when they finally pull away from each other.  They’re both panting and a little embarrassed when they remember where they are and the fact that Steve’s office may be soundproof, but it definitely doesn’t keep them from putting on a show for the others.

 

Speaking of the others, Danny, Chin, and Kono are still standing by the tech table trying to look pre-occupied with a case, but all paying attention to what’s going on in Steve’s office.  The moment Steve and Cath step apart from each other, Kono’s the first to speak, “do you think they’ll ever tell each other how they really feel?”  Danny and Chin, looking at each other before turning to Kono, simultaneously answer “no.”

 

As Steve and Cath lean their foreheads against each other’s and getting their heavy breathing under control, Steve realizes that Cath never said when she’d be back.  Hoping it wasn’t going to be too long, he half-jokingly says, “I’m not sure the lower half of me can wait for your return.  Please tell me I won’t be all old and shriveled by the time you come back to me,” pressing his erection against her stomach.

 

Cath closes her eyes briefly, as if memorizing this moment to keep with her while she’s gone.  Wishing to God she wasn’t about to walk out on him, she finally whispers “I’ve gotta go.”  With one final kiss, Cath turns and walks out of Steve’s office, leaving him standing there to collect his thoughts and re-adjust himself in order to join his team out in the middle of the office.

 

“Hey, you okay?” Danny says sympathetically.  As Steve just semi-grins at him, Danny continues “everything okay with your girlfriend?”

 

“She’s not my girlfriend” Steve snaps.  “Sorry… Cath just had to head back to the base earlier than expected.  We had… plans… this weekend that have been put on indefinite hold.”

 

After a brief moment of awkward silence, “so, Steve” chimes Chin, “what were you going to tell us earlier before Cath stopped by?”

 

Taking a deep breath and swallowing, Steve says “well, my plans aren’t the only ones being put on hold.”  Before anyone can say anything, especially before Danny can begin one of his epic rants about having Grace this weekend, Steve continues “we all have the same plans for the weekend.”  If looks could kill, Steve would be dead right where he stands.  All three sets of eyes are shooting daggers right at him.

 

“I thought we didn’t have a case Steven?” Danny’s voice rising as he goes on “WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?”

 

Putting up his hands, as if surrendering, Steve begins “we (pointing at Danny and Chin) are participating in the Governor’s fundraiser.  His wife is in charge and she specifically asked for us.”

 

“So what, are we doing private security for the event?” Chin asks.  “Not exactly,” Steve sheepishly answers.

 

“Then WHAT Steven?” Danny irritatingly asks.

 

Before Steve can answer, Kono’s face lights up and she shouts “SHE WANTS TO SELL YOU OFF TO THE HIGHEST BIDDER!”

 

The only sound that can be heard is Kono’s incessant giggling.

 

**H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

 

It’s Saturday morning and Steve’s up before the crack of dawn going for his usual morning swim and run.  Except today, he can’t stop thinking about the fundraiser that night, so his typical 5-mile swim ends up being 8, and his 10-mile run was 15 by the time he dragged himself back inside the house dripping wet with sweat and feeling the burn of his workout.  After guzzling two bottles of cold water from the refrigerator, he heads into the laundry room and proceeds to strip naked of his sweaty clothes, grabs a towel, and heads upstairs to take a shower.

 

As he’s standing under the water, and nearing his 3-minute Navy shower limit, his mind wanders to Cath.  She’d only been gone three days and he misses her already.  As he leans back against the tile wall, he thinks _when did I become so soft?_   It never bothered him before when she was gone.  But then again, he usually was too, off on some classified mission, risking his life for the life and freedom of others.  Since returning to Hawaii, Steve’s life had changed in ways he never thought possible.  Even though his sister Mary was family by blood; Danny, Chin, and Kono were his Ohana.  Cath on the other hand was someone else entirely.  She’s been there for him longer than anyone.  And with her permanently stationed now out of Pearl, he had gotten accustomed to her being around all the time.  He smiles as he thinks about how he loves her smile, loves her sense of humor, loves her laugh, loves her dedication to the Navy, loves the sparkle in her eyes when she’s looking at him, loves the way her body feels close to his, loves the way their bodies fit together so perfectly when they’re making love, loves the way… the way he loves… her.  **He loves her.**

 

Steve didn’t even notice the water was running cold by the time he reached for the handle to turn the water off.  Grabbing his towel, he started drying himself.  As he stepped out of the shower he looked in the mirror.  He couldn’t help smiling at his sudden revelation.  And the smile on his face felt good.  He… loved… Catherine.  He wasn’t afraid to say it out loud.  Now he just had to wait until she returned in order to tell her and hope she felt the same way.

 

**H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

 

Steve puttered in the garage all afternoon working on the Marquis trying to keep his mind off the fundraiser.  However, it was now time to get himself ready and head to his worst nightmare.  He took another shower, got dressed, grabbed his keys, and took off towards the Hilton Hawaiian Village.  He dropped his truck off at the valet and headed to the ballroom.  As he arrived, he was greeted by, “Commander!  Thank you so much for agreeing to let me auction you off for a night of dinner and entertainment.  The homeless appreciate it.  And I KNOW tonight the women of Hawaii will appreciate it.”

 

Olivia Denning was a stunning woman.  She stood at least 5’10” and with heels, looked Steve directly in the eye.  She was wearing a long red dress that had a slit almost up to her hip that showed off her nice-looking figure.  Even if she wasn’t the Governor’s wife, she’d be hard to say no to.  “Well, the Governor was very convincing Ma’am.  Have Lt. Kelly and Detective Williams shown up yet Ma’am?” 

 

With a huge smile, Mrs. Denning says “yes Commander, they have.”  Pointing towards the back of the stage, she continues with, “They’re in the back with all of the other ‘Hot Bachelors of Hawaii’ being given their last-minute instructions on how the night’s activities will happen.  I must say, Detective Williams seems to be having a very good time thus far.  He said he was willing to be auctioned off twice in the name of charity.”

 

Giving her a smile that would make any woman melt, Steve chuckles and says “yes Ma’am, I’m sure he’s been very ‘giving’ of himself.  Excuse me.”  Steve turns and walks to the back of the stage where he finds Chin and Danny thoroughly enjoying themselves.  Who wouldn’t be?  They’re both currently being pampered by some of Hawaii’s hottest women.

 

“OKAY, GENTLEMEN!” comes a strong voice from the stairs leading out onto the stage where each man will be auctioned off shortly.  “We’ll be getting started in just a few minutes.  Please be ready when it’s your turn.  Depending on the women out there and their ‘spending’ habits, this could go rather quickly!”

 

Just as the Governor had mentioned to Steve, his wife announced to the screaming ladies in the audience that the ‘Men of Five-0” were the ‘dessert’ of the evening and would be last, and that they (those same screaming ladies) wouldn’t be disappointed.  She then handed over the microphone to the auctioneer and the nightmare began.

 

One-by-one, as the evening went on, lawyers, doctors, firefighters, and other law enforcement officers were auctioned off to the highest bidder; none of them going for more than $2,000.  Two hours into the evening and the screaming ladies hadn’t stopped screaming.  It was just about the guys’ turn and Steve was dreading going out there.  Danny, on the other hand, was full of confidence. “$2,000?!  That’s it?!  Good thing the big spenders haven’t shown up yet, cuz they haven’t seen anything until this fine Jersey specimen walks out there!  GET READY LADIES” Danny shouts as Steve and Chin look at each other and roll their eyes.

 

Olivia Denning, who had been a gracious hostess for the evening, took the microphone from the auctioneer and yells with great enthusiasm, “ladies, ladies, LADIES… has everyone had a good time so far?”  After the crowd screams and claps loudly, she continues “Great to hear!  Well, if you can believe it, it’s just about to get HOTTER in here,” fanning herself with her hand.  “As I promised at the beginning of the evening, it’s now time for the MAIN EVENT!  By day, these men protect and serve… and NOW, they’re here to ‘serve’ themselves up for your evening’s enjoyment!  This first hottie is a New Jersey transplant and divorce father of a beautiful daughter.  He’s a lover of good pizza and great rock ‘n roll and he’s here to ROCK YOUR WORLD!  RAISE THOSE PADDLES FOR DETECTIVE DANNY WILLIAMS!!” 

 

As the music starts to play, Danny turns back to the guys and says “watch how it’s done!”  Then turns back towards the stage and heads out to sell his soul to the devil.  Well, at least that’s what Steve thinks he’s done.  Danny saunters out on stage to the music, unbuttoning his tux jacket to show off the goods.  The ladies start going wild with whistling and screaming.  Danny’s smile reached his ears it was so big.  He was such an attention whore.

 

“We’re going to start the bidding at One Thousand Dollars.  Do I have One Thousand Dollars?”  From the front row Danny heard a familiar voice, “ONE THOUSAND DOLLARS!”  Kono was standing there waving her paddle with one hand and whistling with the other.  As Danny made eye contact with her, Kono gave him a wink and a huge smile.  Danny in return rolled his eyes and silently chuckled.

 

“One Thousand Dollars to Officer Kalakaua in the front row!  Do I have Twelve-Fifty?”  A lady off to the right side in back screams “TWELVE-FIFTY!” and waves her paddle. 

 

“You do realize he’ll be hard to live with if this gets above $2,000, right?” Chin leans over and whispers in Steve’s ear.  Steve shakes his head and groans, “just shoot me now!”

 

“Ladies, do I have Fifteen Hundred Dollars?  Fifteen Hundred Dollars gets you dinner and an evening on the town with Detective Williams; a former member of Jersey’s finest and now one of Hawaii’s very own Five-0 Task Force!”  Kono wasn’t about to be undone by ‘Bidder Bitch’ in the back, so she screamed “SIXTEEN HUNDRED!” then turned and glared at said Bidder Bitch.

 

“We’ve got Sixteen Hundred from Officer Kalakaua from Five-0!  Ladies, could she be trying to save one of her own from all of you?!”  Olivia Denning was a pro at auctioneering.  With that simple statement, the bids started coming left and right.  Pretty soon, the bidding was at $2,200, and Danny had the smuggest look on his face.  Chin and Steve, on the other hand, both groaned and cursed at the same time, “Shit…”  One final bid and Danny was sold for $2,400 to Bidder Bitch in the back.  Turning back to Chin and Steve, Danny bows and gestures that that’s how it’s done.  As Danny turned back around towards his awaiting date for the evening, he faintly heard both men say “fuck you.”

 

Chin was next and didn’t fair too badly.  He didn’t fetch as much as Danny, but $2,250 wasn’t something to shake a stick at.  In fact, his date was a former Miss Hawaii, so he felt he scored better in the end anyway.

 

Steve found himself pacing and mumbling that he wished Catherine was home and they were making love on the beach on Molokai right about now.  His hands were sticky from sweat and he had to pull his handkerchief out of his pants pocket to wipe off his forehead.  He started telling himself _I can do this, I can do this_ , as Olivia started talking again from the front of the stage.  “LADIES, LADIES, LADIES!  One more hottie to go!  And this hottie might very well be the hottest that’s ever graced this stage!  He was born right here on Oahu, still holds several state high school football records from Kukui High, graduated from Annapolis at the top of his class, has been the ultimate protector and savior of our great country as a Navy SEAL, and now is the head of the Governor’s Five-0 Task Force!  DUST OFF THOSE CHECKBOOKS AND RAISE YOUR PADDLES FOR HAWAII’S VERY OWN LIEUTENANT COMMANDER STEVEN J. McGARRETT!”

 

You would’ve thought the crowd couldn’t get any louder, but the moment Steve stepped out on stage, the whole place erupted with screams and whistles that even a deaf man could hear.  Steve was wearing his dress blues and holding his cover under his arm.  He definitely didn’t look as comfortable with being on stage as Danny.  Steve has always been the silent type, perfectly fine just doing his job and letting someone else take the credit.  As a SEAL, missions were always classified as “what mission?”  Now, here he stood, on stage with at least 100 screaming women, all vying for a chance to have dinner date with him.  In fact, if someone took the time to ask any of them, they’d probably all say they were hoping to not only have dinner, but to also take him home as dessert and do unspeakable things to him.

 

The bidding quickly rose to $2,500 in a matter of seconds.  Olivia was actually having a hard time keeping up with the screaming and paddle waving.  As the bidding reached $4,000, ladies were starting to bow out, except for two beautiful women, both looked to be about 40 and able to chew Steve up and spit him back out into little pieces.  Steve wasn’t sure he’d survive if he was sold to either of them.  However, he knew this was for charity AND approval of his budget by the governor, so he manned up and started to relax and have some fun.  The moment he winked at one of the bidders, the bidding jumped to $5,000.  Just as Olivia was saying “Oh my God ladies, we have $5,000 for Hawaii’s hottest sailor…” a voice from the very, very back of the ballroom screamed “TEN THOUSAND DOLLARS!”  The crowd gasped and then went silent, instantly parting to allow the sultry-voiced beauty from the back to walk forward.  As she stepped close enough for Steve to see through all of the bright stage lights shining in his eyes, he was instantly mesmerized by her beauty.  There she was, in a long black, strapless gown that had a very revealing slit up the middle, and rhinestones across the top that accentuated her lovely breasts.  “TEN THOUSAND DOLLARS GOING ONCE… TEN THOUSANND GOING TWICE… SOLD!... to the dark-haired beauty from the back!” Olivia shouted.

 

Steve stepped down off of the stage, put his cover on his head, and greeted the beauty with a nod and a very respectful greeting befitting a Lt. Cmdr. of the United States Navy, “Ma’am.”  Steve’s pretty sure he saw, in that very moment, the woman’s heart stop and complete a full 360 in her chest.  She was breathtaking.  And she obviously thought he was too.  Olivia walked over just beaming from ear-to-ear.  She just KNEW the Commander would be a big hit.  She just never imagined THIS BIG.  “Ma’am, thank you so much for your support.  Please, let me escort you over to the checkout table where we’ll gladly accept your check for your date with the Commander.  Then, there’s a limousine out front waiting to take you to your destination.”

 

As the beauty wrote her check, Olivia whispered in Steve’s ear, “Consider your budget approved, Commander.  Whatever you need, it’s yours.”  She then gave Steve a quick peck on the cheek before turning around and heading back to the crowd of ladies still mingling in shock over what they just witnessed.

 

“Shall we, sailor?”  Steve held out his arm and said “Yes, Ma’am.”

 

**H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

 

The ride to the restaurant was unbearably silent.  Steve didn’t know where to start or what to say.  So instead, he took advantage of the 10-minute drive and just stared at the woman sitting next to him, just soaking in her beauty.  Taking a deep breath, her smell was intoxicating… jasmine, his favorite.

 

He was about to reach over and touch her skin, but the car came to a stop, jarring him back to reality.  The driver, getting out and opening up the back door, held out his hand for the dark-haired beauty as she exited the limousine.  Steve then climbed out and joined her on the sidewalk right outside the door to the restaurant.  Once again holding out his arm, he escorted her inside to their private table that overlooked the ocean.  Awaiting them at the table was a chilled bottle of the restaurant’s finest champagne.  Being the perfect gentlemen, Steve pulled out a chair at the table so the woman could take a seat, and then offered a glass of champagne to his date.  The evening’s conversation fell into a very comfortable rhythm and before they knew it, it was already midnight.  They both looked around the restaurant and noticed that it was almost empty.  Feeling a bit like they overstayed their welcome, they walked back outside to the limousine that was ready to take them to their next destination.  At this point, Steve was feeling daring enough to ask, “Would you like to come back to my place for a nightcap?”  The woman looked straight into his gorgeous, hazel eyes and whispered, “I’d like that very much.” 

 

**H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

 

Giving the driver his address, Steve helped the woman into the back, and this time, she sat extremely close.  Close enough for Steve to wrap his arm around her shoulder and pull her close to him.

 

Steve couldn’t take it anymore; he HAD to touch her and feel how soft her skin was.  With the arm that wasn’t already wrapped around her, he reach up and placed his palm on her cheek, turning her face towards him.  Holding his hand lightly around the back of her neck, he caressed her cheek with his thumb.  It was just as soft as he thought it would be, maybe even softer.  They just stared into each other’s eyes for what felt like an eternity, but probably only a few seconds, before Steve leaned in and brushed his lips against hers.  It was like an electric shock went straight from his lips to his groin. 

 

They parted for only a brief moment to stare back into each other’s eyes, and then both leaned back in, but this time, the kiss was passionate.  Steve licked across her lips with his tongue, asking for permission.  When she opened her mouth and gasped that was all the permission he needed, and suddenly their tongues were doing the tango and Steve was quickly getting hard. 

 

Just as he was about to pull her onto his lap, the car came to an abrupt stop.  Panting into each other’s mouth, they barely heard the driver tell them they had reached their destination.  As they pulled back from each other, the driver opened the door and helped the lovely lady exit the car.  Steve once again stepped out, but this time, instead of offering his arm to the woman, he scooped her up into his arms and headed towards the front door. 

 

Still a little dizzy from their make-out session in the car, the woman was thankful for the lift and welcomed the opportunity to nuzzle Steve’s neck, smelling his aftershave, and then nipping at the spot right behind his ear; a spot that drove him crazy, once again sending a shockwave directly to his cock.  This time though, Steve let out a groan and quickly, without dropping her, removed his keys from his pocket and clumsily opened the door.  By the time Steve turned off the alarm, closed the door, and reset the alarm, Steve’s cover had been thrown across the living room, along with his tie, and the woman had her arms wrapped around his neck, with her hands tangled in the curls at the nape of his neck that were just long enough to grab onto, and was leaving a love-bite on his neck that he wouldn’t be able to hide the next day.  Steve didn’t dare put her down for fear she might disappear.  So instead, he tried stepping out of his dress shoes, while she flung hers off one heel at a time, as Steve made his way up the stairs to his bedroom.

 

Once inside his room, suddenly everything slowed down.  Steve let go of the woman’s legs and she slid down the front of him, their bodies never breaking contact with each other as well as their eyes.  Steve saw something there that he’s not sure he’d ever seen before.  It sent shivers up and down his spine.  He needed this woman like he needed his next breath.  Steve could feel her heartbeat in her chest as they stared into each other’s eyes; their heartbeats becoming one.  He slid his hands to the back of her dress.  While caressing her shoulder blades with his fingertips creating goosebumps all along her skin, Steve found the zipper to her dress and agonizing slow, slid the zipper all the way down to the small of her back.  Her dress easily fell to the floor, revealing lacy black panties. 

 

The woman ran her hands up Steve’s chest to his shoulders and then removed Steve’s jacket, which joined her dress on the floor at their feet.  She then backed up to the bed, kneeling on it, never taking her eyes off Steve.  Steve started unbuttoning his dress shirt with increased speed.  Obviously going against the woman’s plans, she spoke, “hey sailor, slow down, I paid for a good show.”  Steve gave a sly grin and slowed his movements to a crawl.  As he finished unbuttoning his shirt, he inched his way to the bed, his interest in her quite evident by the bulge in his pants.  The woman pulled his shirt open and then ran her hands up and down his chest, with her fingernails lightly scratching through his chest hair. 

 

As she edged closer to him, she moved her hands down to his gorgeously-defined abs, working her way towards his belt, making quick work of unbuckling it.  While at the same time, she slid her tongue out and made contact with his left nipple.  Steve groaned “uhhh…” as her wet mouth made contact as he reached one hand up, tangling his fingers in her hair, holding her head in place, while his other hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her body even closer to him.  She enclosed her mouth and bit down as she sucked and rubbed her tongue along the nub.  Steve readjusted his fingers and gripped her hair harder, causing the woman to groan.  She licked a path to his other nipple while she undid his pants, working her hands and arms around his waist to the back of his pants, sliding her hands inside his boxers and squeezing his ass, causing his bulge to nudge her in the stomach. 

 

While showing the same attention to his right nipple as she had the left, she slowly inched down his pants and boxers at the same time.  She then started licking and kissing her way down his chest with both of his hands now tangled in her hair.  When she reaches his erection, she licks a path from the bottom up to the head.  Steve groaned “oh God, yes…” and threw his head back closing his eyes as he lost himself in pleasure.   Circling the head of his cock with her tongue, she then flattened her tongue across the top and lapped up the pre-cum that leaking from his slit, while massaging his balls with her hand.  This lasted only a few moments before Steve lifted his head back up, opened his eyes, and came back to his senses and knew this wasn’t the way he wanted to cum, so he used the leverage he had with his hands tangled in her hair, to pull her back up straight so he could kiss her.  This kiss was achingly slow and sensual as if they were making love with their tongues.  Tasting himself on her tongue caused him to moan into her mouth, “Mmmm…” 

 

The woman worked her hands up his back and clawed his shoulder blades, which will leave marks for several days, a reminder of a night both of them will never forget.  Steve stepped out of his pants and boxers, never breaking their kiss, as he bends forward to lay her down on the bed. 

 

As he covers her with his body, he caressing up her arms reaching her hands and entwines their fingers as he pins them above her head.  He then starts to lick and kiss his way down her neck, reaching the point where her neck meets her shoulder, and he lightly bites, causing her to arch her back up into his body, her breasts brushing against his chest.  He can feel how hard her nipples are and his mouth waters at the thought of sucking her sensitive nipples until she came. 

 

As he stares into her eyes, he takes a hold of both of her hands above her head with one of his, while the other hand caresses its way down her body, the back of his fingers leaving a slow trail of pleasure all the way down the outside of her thigh and then back up the inside as it reaches her lacy panties.  He can feel how wet she is for him through her panties.  Pausing his hand as his fingertips just barely make their way inside the top of her panties, the only sound in his room is the ocean waves and the rustling of leaves from the slight breeze coming in through the open windows that look out, he hears her barely whisper, “Please.”

 

Steve flattens his hand and slides it into her panties, stroking between her folds, as his thumb rubs circles around her clit.  The sensation is overwhelming and the woman arches her back, pressing her head backwards into the pillow, and exposing her neck.  As her breathing gets shorter and shorter, Steve leans down and sucks on her pulse point until he’s left his mark, then open-mouth kisses his way down the middle of her chest between her breasts.  As he latches onto one of her nipples with his teeth, he slides two fingers into her core.  The sensation about makes the woman jolt off the bed, but Steve’s heavy body holds her in place.  He smiles around her nipple at her reaction and continues to pump his fingers in and out of her wet core.  As he starts sucking harder and harder on her nipple, and pumping his fingers fast and faster, the woman is moaning and breathlessly panting.  With one final pump of his fingers, a final draw on her nipple, Steve rubs her clit again and softly whispers in her ear, “Come.”

 

With that single word spoken, the woman slams her eyes shut, arches her back again, and falls over the edge keening “Uhhhhh… God!”  Struggling against Steve’s hand that’s holding hers above her head, she’s desperately trying to catch her breath as she clenches her legs together squeezing Steve’s fingers within her core.  He slowly rubs her insides with his fingers as she gently comes down from her euphoric high.

 

As she lay there, eyes still closed, and boneless and panting, Steve growls low in his chest; hungry to taste her.  He releases his hold on her hands and as he moves down her body and smoothing his fingers down her arm, his mouth casually nips at her soft skin.  After sucking another mark into her hip, he slides her panties down her perfectly-toned legs.  “God, you’re beautiful” he whispers.  He just sits and stares for a brief moment before moving his head down between her legs, gently putting both of them over his shoulders, parting her folds with his thumbs, and starts to devour all of the juices her body is willing to give.  Steve hums as he slides his tongue inside her.  The burn is so intense that she digs her heels into his back, sitting up and grabbing his hair with both hands as she curves her body over his head.  As Steve hungrily tongue fucks her, she tugs on his hair and begins to rock back and forth in rhythm with his tongue.  He can feel that she’s close; a good thing, since he’s painfully hard and subconsciously rubbing his cock on the mattress.  Without warning, she tightens her grip in his hair and bows her body backwards as she screams, “Oh God, oh God, oh God!”  The noises coming from Steve are just shy of obscene as he continues to lick and suck her dry.

 

After she calms from her blissfulness, she rests back down and pulls him up her body so she can kiss him, tasting herself on his lips and chin.  Steve settles back between her legs as they wrap themselves around each other.  With her arms around his neck, fingers finding purchase in his hair, he places both of his hands on each side of her face, lightly brushing her sweat-soaked hair out of her eyes and gazes at the woman beneath him.  He slowly enters her and begins a sensual dance that immediately lights a fire in her core and sends shivers up her spine.  As she tries to blink back the tears in her eyes, she notices that Steve is also struggling to maintain composure.  In that moment, as they become one, the former Navy SEAL appears vulnerable, wearing his heart in the tears in his eyes and in the tone of his voice, leans in and ever so softly cries, “I love you, Cath.”

**THE END**


End file.
